The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor processing and, more particularly, to processing implanted buried layers and/or key locators of semiconductor devices.
Buried layers and key locators are well known in the art of semiconductor manufacturing. Traditionally, a thick oxide layer and nitride layers are put down upon a wafer, such as a silicon wafer. The wafer is then masked and openings etched in the nitride delineating the desired position of the buried layer. The nitride is then used as a mask to etch the oxide layer. The buried layer is then formed and the mask, nitride layer and oxide layer are removed. As the thick oxide and nitride layers serve no purpose other than delineating the buried layer in the substrate, there is a need in the industry to eliminate these layers and the steps associated with depositing them on the wafer and removing them from the wafer.